Talk:Correction Nine/@comment-116.86.149.207-20150312111729
(SPOILERS FOR CORRECTION NINE): Correction Squad 'Correction' 's translation is about correcting the aliens which was approaching earth. The aliens are found to be called the Falkok types as Correction Squad's first encounter of their corpse's(dead body) faces. Nine is part of the Correction Squad. The other eight Correction Squads was sent on other parts of the planets with Correction Nine: (Europe, Asia, Australia, United States regions and others...) as a set of example. The Force is a force that got on the Time Machine first. They ecountered aliens invading their territory and the Time Machine place. Meaning they were everywhere and every place around earth. However, Force called Squads to not allow them pass to the Time Machine place in a bad-mannerly way. So, one time, one captain and one officer from two Correction Squads went to Civil Force's other territory base and told the guards to enter through the portal. The officers did not allow that and killed the two soldiers instantly. Some of the special operational soldiers from one of the Correction Squad saw about it and reported back to the Correction Squad Leader. After their reporting of what happened, then they will eliminate Civil Force, including the stopping of the Alien Race's attacks. Passage 1 Ended. Passage 2: Gun List and Gun Explanation: Non-futuristic (N-F) Total: 002 Futuristic (F) Total: 018 Noir Lime's Equipments: 1. Submachine Gun N-F (Found in Plazma Burst: FTTP) 2. Minigun C-02m F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 3. Correction Unit Two's Standard Lite Battlesuit N-F (Found in Plazma Burst: FTTP/PB2) -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=----=-=- - -=-=-=-=-=- -=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=- Weapons made from Civil Force in campaign: 1. Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 2. Pistol CS-Pro F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 3. CS-BNG F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 4. Drone Gun CS-Virus F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 5. Assault Rifle CS-RS F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 6. Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 7. Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 8. Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 9. Shotgun CS-DAZ F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 10. Civil Security Lite Battlesuit F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 11. Civil Security Heavy Battlesuit F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) -=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=----=- -=-=- -=- -=- -=-=-=-=- -=-=-=-=- -=-=- Weapons made by Correction Squad: 1. Assault Rifle C-01r F (Found in Plazma Burst: FTTP/Plazma Burst 2) 2. Shotgun C-01s F (Found in Plazma Burst: FFTP/Plazma Burst 2) 3. Pistol C-01p F (Found in Plazma Burst: FFTP/Plazma Burst 2) 4. Minigun C-02m F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 5. Ray Gun C-01y F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) 6. Grenade C-00n F (Found in Plazma Burst 2) =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=---=-=---=-=--=-=-=--=-= Gun Explanations: -These marks "C" on a weapon is marked as Correction Squad's weapons as a shortcut signature. -These marks "CS" on a weapon is marked as Civil Security's weapons as a shortcut signature. -These signatures are for what force it was made from. -These marks after the "C" has R, S, P, M, Y, N is for double checking gun subjects of Correction Grenade C-00n There is a letter N. -These 'numbers' after "CS" has 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, continuous..... They are units which is from/borrowed by Correction Squad Minigun C-02m, 02 as Correction Secondth Passage 2 End.